


Warm This Winter

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm This Winter

Richard was not exactly sure when he had fallen for Isobel. He just knew he had, it was more than likely after the first time they met properly, Isobel had shocked him by ignoring what Violet was saying and had chosen to advise him on how to do a very risky procedure. She had, of course, been right and the patient had been saved when he had seemed past saving, not that he had been completely surprised. She had proven to be fairly aware of what illnesses stemmed from what symptoms. She had proven to be kind, honest and worth trusting, she had been dedicated to helping him when he most needed it, and... after losing Matthew, she had withdrawn from him, seemingly unable to ask for help. He was determined to help her all the same, and he had gone to her, aware she was feeling awkward but not willing to let her back away from him. 

Isobel had known when she fell for Richard since the second it happened, he was a kind man with a warm heart and she had found that, once she had no reason to try and remain 'civilised' and 'well-cultured' and try to fit in at Downton, that she had allowed her true feelings to come to the fore. He had been shocked to see her come to him, she knew that, she had, after all, withdrawn from him when she lost Matthew. He had come to her anyway, and now she needed him. She supposed she had always wanted to need him and yet, when it happened, she had surprised him by letting him in, it was clear he had been expecting her to try and turn him away, instead she had welcomed him, all but begged him to come in actually, and when he was inside she had spoken frankly, admitting that she cared deeply for him, even if she still could not say the words 'I love you' he felt it. He had smiled, seemingly to ressure her and, eventually, she had spoken honestly, admitting she did love him. 

They had been silent, it had taken a long time for them to reach the point of admitting how they felt and now, well... now she needed a little time to make sense of her emotions.


End file.
